


Последняя капля

by ArisSugar



Series: Blanchen - Marianna - Danielle [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Denerim (Dragon Age), F/M, Original Character(s), Мифические существа, драма, повседневность, пропущенная сцена, психология, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisSugar/pseuds/ArisSugar
Summary: Мор закончен и можно жить спокойно. Наверное. Ведь перестроиться трудно, когда удачное местечко и тепло очага греют душу, когда снова есть уверенность в завтрашнем дне... Уверенность в том, что всё ныне бессмысленно.





	Последняя капля

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: между DAO и DAA

Мальчишка-слуга, казалось бы, вот-вот лопнет от напряжения. Или от восхищения — тут уж трудно угадать, по какой причине можно перестать дышать, раскраснеться и выпучить глаза. Да и «мальчишка» сказано грубовато, Бланшен чувствовала, что этот юноша старше неё лет на пять. Уши острые, но валласлина нет. Тьфу — большего он и не достоин. И как бы сердце долийки ни сжималось при взгляде на сирых и убогих, скольких бы ни выручала из беды, она не могла перестать злиться на всех подряд. Особенно на плоскоухих. Потому что нужно окончательно потерять чувство гордости и самоуважения, чтобы прислуживать бестолковым людям.

— …что скажешь ты? — раздалось посреди тишины.

Махариэль отвела взгляд и выразительно посмотрела на своего короля. Впрочем, выглядел он как все тот же несносный храмовник, воспитанный мабари. Кто же знал, что спустя время именно он будет управлять ферелденскими шавками. Долийке захотелось улыбнуться, но нет.

В зале заседаний собрались представители знатных домов, тейрны, эрлы, банны… особо отличившиеся рыцари молча стояли в сторонке. Винсент оказался по левую сторону от королевского трона, Бланшен — по правую. С восхождением Алистера на престол эльфы заняли почетные должности: маг-советник и канцлер, соответственно. И разумеется, большинство знати негодовало по этому поводу. Алистер же мило улыбался и строил глазки.

— Ты хочешь услышать, что я возмущена и предлагаю вернуть беглецов? — хоть Бланшен и отвлеклась на эльфячьего выходца, краем уха она все же вслушивалась в обсуждение.

Шианни, вырвавшаяся в баннессы эльфинажа, жаловалась, что несколько эльфов бежало в долийские леса. Именно в те земли, которые недалече Бланшен выпросила для своего клана. Причём лицо Шианни было настолько печальным, будто потеряла она кого-то из близких. Возможно, так и было.

— Но ты так не скажешь, — звучало даже скорее как вопрос. Выгнув брови, Алистер подпер висок кулаком, выражая усталость от затянувшегося собрания.

— Никогда не поздно вернуться к своим истокам, — ровно проговорила Бланшен и слегка сощурилась. — Не думаю, что эльфы поступили мудро — истина дальше, чем их выбор. Но это уже что-то. Не стоит их искать.

— Как это не стоит?! — вмешалась леди Мирьетт, дама преклонных лет, тучная, с типичным ферелденским носом. — Если закрыть глаза, все остроухие мигом разбегутся. А кто будет выполнять их работу?

Не она одна оказалась недовольна. Там и тут раздались возгласы о том, что некому будет выполнять пыльную работу и вылизывать дворянские сапоги. Ладно, последнее додумала Бланшен. Судя по Суране, который скорчил такую рожу, будто снова услышал придирки покойной Изольды, его происходящее тоже не особо устраивало.

— Вот раскудахтались, — шепнул король Бланшен и хотел было хлопнуть ее по спине, но вовремя сдержался. Долийка нахмурила белесые брови и поджала губы. Не встретив маломальской улыбки, Алистер нервно надулся, отвёл взгляд и добавил уже громче: — Действительно. Прошло несколько недель, рук до сих пор не хватает. Мы не успеваем восстановить город.

— Да, проблема, — Махариэль хмыкнула куда-то в сторону, глядя на мага, словно он излучал поддержку. — Помимо эльфов, в городе полно жителей.

Король уже хотел что-то добавить, как Сурана напомнил и об окрестных землях.

— Совместными усилиями все получится.

— Нельзя мыслить так наивно, друг мой. Казна потерпит такие расхо… — смерил его банн Теган и был перебит.

— То есть победа над Архидемоном — наивность? — знакомая ярость поднималась откуда-то из груди. Бланшен помнила старания, боль, усталость, страх не только свои, но и всего отряда. С каждой фразой ее голос звучал все звонче, тверже, почти переходя границу: — Вам напомнить, кто закончил Мор? Ферелденское войско? Рыцари, мабари? А может, кучка самодовольных шемленов, у которых оказалось чуть больше привилегий?!

— Все, Бланш, остынь, — широкая рука сомкнулась на запястье. Холодная. Или Махариэль так разгорячилась? Голова пошла кругом.

— Иногда самое простое — самое верное, — добавила она менее жарко, сделав вид, что никто её не перебивал. Немного сбившееся дыхание постепенно пришло в норму. — По моему опыту, это никому ещё не помешало. В конце концов, на троне не глупая дуреха.

Винсент изо всех сил держал невозмутимость. Это кто дуреха — Анора? Впрочем, Алистер ведь тоже подходит…

Тем не менее Бланшен злилась. Снова. Стоило знатнюкам, которые весь год сидели в своих крепостях, почувствовать, что опасность более не угрожает, — можно строить из себя мудрецов Тедаса. Ничтожества.

Уже после, когда все разошлись по комнатам для гостей перед дальней дорогой, а кто-то немедля отправился домой, Бланшен стояла в ставке командования и разбирала бумаги. Покоя ей не давали все те же эльфы. Король так и не дал ей точного ответа, ведь её пылкую речь подхватил Винсент, перенимая гнев дворян на себя, — товарищ затронул судьбу магов Круга.

Символы расплывались перед глазами. И то ли свечи почти оплавились, то ли Махариэль собиралась плакать. Удивительно, что её довело — какие-то плоскоухие, пожелавшие вернуться к элвен. Нет, конечно же, суть глубже. Собственные слова слышались в голове искаженно, с рьяной ненавистью ко всему живому, если не ко всему бытию.

Ей вновь вспомнился дом — хотя клан она уже вряд ли так назовёт — с его фанатичным восприятием былой истории и культуры. И эти плоскоухие… Они ведь свято верят в то, что дух элвен продолжает своё существование в долийских лесах. А тот факт, что они в принципе отреклись от унизительного выживания на дне города, заставил Бланш усомниться в её представлениях об эльфах. И это злило её сильнее. Ещё этот Алистер и…

— Не спится? — скрипнула дверь. Долийка давно заметила за ней данный недостаток, но все забывала сказать кому-то из управляющих.

— Работаю, — она даже не повернулась, услышав шаги ещё за дверью. Да и зачем, этот голос заучен ещё в башне Ишала, где выживание обеспечивалось доверием и сражением бок о бок.

— Ты вообще спишь? Морриган бы позавидовала таким живописным кругам под глазами. Очень по-ведьмински, — Алистер как обычно пытался шутить, отчего мученический вздох рвался наружу.

При упоминании ведьмы стало ещё противнее на душе. Чего таить, Бланшен скучала по старым денькам. Последнее время она чувствовала, что нашла «дом» — тот самый, о котором тоскуют путники, разве что дом этот всегда рядом. Но сейчас остались лишь она, Винс и король сыроголовый.

Угольная подводка из-за слез скопилась под глазами, что усугубляло признаки ее недосыпа. Бланшен хмурилась и упорно не поднимала голову, глядя в отчеты. Ей плевать, что подумает Алистер, но оправдывать себя вслух не хотелось.

— Уйди, — еле выдавила она, голос так и норовил сорваться.

— Ты мне так каждый раз говоришь, — Алистер обиделся, но подошёл ближе, меньше чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Что опять не так?

Ставка командования просторная, упорядоченная, вылизанная до тошноты. В шлифованном камне горел отблеск свечей, отражался в витражных окнах. Казалось, вся комната заполнена мириадами огней. Махариэль задрала голову, чтобы непрошеные слезы не покатились по щекам, перечеркивая сиреневые узоры темными линиями.

— Опять? Ты, — она терпеливо не удостаивала его взглядом. Возможно, и надо было — чтобы он испугался и убежал.

— Да ладно тебе дуться. Ты постоянно говорила, что мы взрослые, — Алистер протянул руку, но долийка очень удачно дернула плечом и обернулась. — Ты что, плачешь? Из-за меня?

— Много чести, — процедила Бланшен сквозь зубы.

Она понимала, о чем он. После последнего собрания земель ребята готовились к битве с Архидемоном, и Алистер попросил обсудить кое-что. И слава высшей силе, Бланшен догадалась увести его прочь из комнаты. Было бы неловко.

— Придется признать то, что есть. От себя не убежать.

— Снова шутишь, да? Скажи, что шутишь.

— В этот раз нет.

И Бланшен было тяжело идти на бой с его словами. У нее не было смысла иного, чем мщение за Тамлена, и, закончив Мор, долийка хотела потратить остатки своей жизни на чувства. А чувства рассыпались в прах. На мгновение она даже забыла о ритуале Морриган и ринулась с чьим-то мечом на дракона. Вымотанная, заляпанная оскверненной кровью, Бланшен лежала на спине возле поверженного божества и глядела в светлевшее небо. Ей казалось, что вот-вот Тень примет ее к себе. Жаль лишь — посоха нет, как бы не заблудиться на Завесных тропах. Но картина не менялась, зелень лесов не поглощала остальные цвета и Винсент, весь в ссадинах, протягивал руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

И возможно, когда-нибудь душа успокоилась бы, перестала бы метаться, но источник ярких эмоций постоянно маячил рядом, находил ее всегда и везде, врывался без стука с беспокойным или радостным «Бланш». Отвечать не хотелось. Махариэль устала от него, и все чаще возникала мысль сбежать, но либо король не пускал ее, как ценного советника, либо ей самой не хватало силы воли уйти.

— Я просил прощения и еще раз прошу, — Алистер оборвал ее воспоминания. Чуть наклонив голову набок, Бланшен посмотрела на него исподлобья: плечи опущены, понурена голова, брови домиком. Как мило. — Все равно ничего бы не вышло.

— Да, — согласилась она и вновь отвернулась к столу. Документы сами себя не разберут, а работы еще много.

Алистер хотел похлопать боевую подругу по угловатому плечу, но та снова увернулась, на этот раз специально.

Плакала она не об их истории, есть вещи и поважнее каких-то там чувств и эмоций. Смысл жизни, суть бытия, будущее, судьба элвен — такие вещи занимали светловолосую голову. Бланшен старалась не вспоминать былое, хотя ночью с высвобожденными из пучка волосами вырывались и мысли о нем. Трудно уснуть.


End file.
